A Pirates Life for Me
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Anko,Hinata,TenTen,Temari,Sakura,and Ino are all pirates. Tsunade get's worried about the situation and sends out Kekashi,Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru,Sasuke,and Kiba on a mission to go undercover as new Shipmates. But what happens when they start to fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**me: Hey everyone! I am back with a new story! I have no idea if it will turn out bad or good so just bear with me here!**

**Gaara: **_**Oh joy. **_**rolls eyes She's back with another story. which will probally suck worse than cafeteria food at her school.**

**me: get's teary eyed I- I- I th-thought y-y-you l-l-loved my s-s-s-stories. sob I-I guess I was wrong. get's a sudden mood change FINE IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL THAN MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE HINATA PAIRED UP WITH NARUTO INSTEAD OF YOU!**

**Gaara: N-now hold on there! I didnt mean it...i...i...SHUKAKU TOOK OVER ME AND SAID IT!**

**me: It's so obvious that it was you that said it! Now excuse me, but I have to tell Hina-chan that this story will be a NaruHina. She should faint for joy!**

**Gaara: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!! PLEASE DONT! I WONT SAY MEAN STUFF ABOUT YOUR WRITING SKILLS ANYMORE!**

**me: Hmmm...do you promise?**

**Gaara: yes I promise!**

**me: Hmmm...alright...**

**Gaara: YAY!**

**me: Hold up. There is a condition. **

**Gaara: What is it? **

**me: Say...that...you are the Peanut man in disguise!**

**Gaara: B-but i'm not...**

**me: what was that? You want me to put Hinata with Naruto?**

**Gaara: NO! Fine! mumbles under breath**

**me: What was that?**

**Gaara: I AM THE PEANUT MAN IN DIGUISE!**

**me: good job. Now back on track I do not own Naruto...if i did I would put Gaara and Hinata together. **

**--**

**A Pirates Life For Me.**

**--**

It was a peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Sand. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were going about there daily buisness without a care in the world. Ah yes, the perfect day...at least for a little while. Heading on there way to the village were six regular travelers...at least...that's what it would look like if not for the peculiur clothes they were wearing.

The oldest it seemed, had short dark purple almost black hair. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants with the bottem tucked into a pair of black boot's. She had a white poofy shirt, that was ripped in some places to show a fishnet top underneath the shirt. Upon closer viewing, you would be able to see a sword strapped to her waist. She had a feirce look in her tan eyes.

The girl walking beside her had blonde hair in four spiky ponytails. She had a similar outfit like the first person, except she had a white shirt with a dark red corset over it. She too had a sword strapped to her waist, and (secretly) had a knife in a hidden compartment of her left boot. She had a determined look in her green almost black eyes. (sorry if i got the color wrong.)

The next girl was also a blonde, though she had her hair in just one ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jean short short's on that looked like the bottem leg parts had been cut off. And for her top she was wearing a red tube top that ended just above her belly button. For her shoes she simply had on a pair of sandals. She would have looked more normal than the rest had it not been for her holding a sword in her hand. She had playfullness shining in her light blue eyes.

The next one had an interesting bubble-gum pink hair color. She had on a black and white striped shirt, and had a flowing red skirt that ended at the knees but had black leggings under them. She had on a pair of black boots that went above the leggings. She, instead of having a sword had a dagger that looked like it had a secret compartment that looked like it could hold something like poison. She had intelligance in her emerald green eyes.

Now onto the fifth girl. She had her brown hair up in two buns. She had on a black shirt, with a black jacket over it. If you were to examine the jacket you would see dozens upon dozens of weapons hidden in various pockets. It was a wonder how she could even stand up. She had a pair of black baggy pants, tucked into her black boots. Ignoring the fact that she has weapons hidden, she also has a sword strapped to her back. She had courage showing clearly in her chocolate brown eyes.

Now for the final girl. She had short unruly midnight blue hair that reached her shoulders. She had on a gray tube top that went down just past her belly button. She had on a pair of black (of course) baggy pants with black boots over them. She had two swords strapped to her back and a dagger strapped to her side. On her shoulder was a tattoo of a skull and crossbones. She had loyalty for her friends shining in her lavendar eyes.

They were headed toward Suna on business...pirate business that is. Yup that's right. These strange girl's were pirates. All was silent amongst the pirates untill..."Oi, when're we gonna get there?" Questioned one of the blondies. "Belay(1) Ino, 'less ya want them to no we're comin 'fore we get there." Said the brown headed one. "Let them know for all I care. We could still take them down even if they knew, TenTen." Ino said. "Will ya'll two belay that talk!" Shouted the purple haired one.

"Sorry cap'n." Said the two in unison. "Temari?" questioned the midnight blue haired girl. "Hm?" Was the girl known as Temari reply. "Ya seem kinda dazed fer a second there." Said the blue haired girl. "It's nothin Hinata. Just thinkin 'bout somethin." Temari said. "Ah. Yer thinkin 'bout yer hometown arent ya?" Said the pink haired girl. "Yea I am, Sakura. I havent been there fer years. And now suddenly I'm goin back." At that the girls looked at her with sympathy in there eyes. "Ahem...Yes well let's get a move on girl's." Said the apparent Captain. "Hai Captain Anko." Said the girl's jokingly, for they knew that Anko hated proper talk. "Stop talkin like that er else you'll walk the plank." Anko said not sounding very jokish. At this the girl's gulped...they all remembered what happened to the last poor fellow who dared to talk proper around Anko. They still shiver at just the thought.

**(One of Suna's patrol guards P.O.V.)**

'I've got to get to Suna now!' Was the thought running through my head. I had just seen six young women. At first I thought they were visiting Suna and decided to go up to them and help them. But when I got close enough to where I could see there clothing one thought popped into my head 'pirates.' I knew that one Ninja against six pirates would not stand a chance. So I had to warn the other's.

I finally reached the gates of Suna. I ran up to a guard. "P-p-p-p" I tried to get the words out. The guard looked at me worridly before saying. "O.k. take a deep breath." I did as I was told before screaming at the top of my lungs. "PIRATES!!" The guard looked at me strangely before it hit him. "CRAP! SOUND THE ALARM!" (I've always wanted to type that.)

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, saying "Too late." And the next thing I knew the guard was on the ground...headless. I looked up and saw a purple haired woman with a sadistic look in her eyes. "Ah too bad...I thought he would actually entertain me. Ah well...CREW!" The area now held the six pirates...and me. "Oi Cap'n. This the snitch?" Said the double bun haired girl. "'fraid so." Said the apparent Captain. "Does he know what we do to snitches?" asked the blonde with blue eyes. "Guess not." Said the pinkette. "Oi let Hinata have this one. She hasnt had any fun for awhile." Said the Captain "Sure" Said the girl's in unison. "Hm? I get to have some fun know. Sweet!" Said the bluenette.

The girl took out her dagger and before I could blink, had plunged it deep into my stomach.The effect was instant, which is why I think there was a poison of some sort on the dagger. I began to feel dizzy but just before I hit the ground a hand caught mine and then a voice whispered in my ear. "Yer lucky I missed." And with that the hand dropped me, as I fell into a world of unconciousness. The last thought on my mind was 'What kind of pirates are they?'

--

**Sorry it probally sucked, but it is the beginning so it should get better after awhile. The guys come in next chappie. Oh, and just so you know the pairing's are AnkoKeka, InoKiba, TemaShika, SakuSasu, TenNeji, HinaGaa. Hope you continue reading.**

**(1) Belayshut up. **

**Oh and just so you know. I made all those grammar mistakes on perpose because I dont think pirates would talk all proper and such so yeah. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ello Poppet.**

**Hinata: Um...why are you...dressed like that and talking like that?**

**Me: What do you mean? (Looks down and is wearing a pirate outfit)**

**Hinata: Well...your kinda...dressed up like a pirate and your talking like one.**

**Me: What? You dont think pirates are cool!? Le Gasp! Your a Jack Sparrow hater!!**

**Hinata: No no it isnt that!! It's just well...Why?**

**Me: That's easy! It's because this story is a pirate story. DUH!**

**Hinata: Oh...So who's the Captain?**

**Me: Anko is the Cap'n, your the 1st mate, Temari's the Quartermaster(2nd mate) TenTen's the gunner(In charge of all weapons) Sakura's the coordinator(person who make sure everything is going smoothly, and she also reads maps.) and Ino's the lookout(She keep's a look out for other pirate ship's or land.)**

**Hinata: Um...I just asked who was the captain...but okay.**

**Me: I dont care.**

**Hinata: So...why am I with Gaara?**

**Me: Because you guys are so kawaii together!**

**Hinata: Um...how?**

**Me: Well 1)both of your child hoods sucked. 2)he needs love and you can provide that. 3)Naruto's never gonna notice you. 4)you wont judge him by his demon. 5)your both quiet so you wont annoy eachother. 6)your like Yin and Yang. 7)opposites attract. 8)if anyone were to try to kill you Gaara would kill them. 9)your father would never allow it and rules are meant to be broken. and 10)because I said so!!**

**Hinata: Hm...so it would tick off my father?**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Hinata: Well in that case. (get's out phone and tell's her dad and Gaara to come to the diclaimer studio place.)**

** (A few minutes later)**

**Gaara: So, why did you call me here?**

**Hinata: Oh no reason...just this (Grabs Gaara and start's making out with him.)**

** (Hiashi walks in)**

**Hiashi: Hinata I'm here...WHAT THE CRAP??**

**Me: Oh hey Hiashi. Isnt it great?**

**Hiashi: GREAT? GREAT? IT'S TERRABLE!! MY FREAKING DAUGHTER IS MAKING OUT WITH A MONSTER!!**

**Hinata: (breaks her and Gaara's kiss) HE IS NOT A MONSTER!! HE IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE, YOU MONSTER!!**

**Me: WOOHOO GO HINATA!! TELL IT TO HIM STRAIGHT!!**

**Gaara: She's sticking up for me?**

**Hiashi: YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!(slap's Hinata)(Hinata fall's to the ground)**

**Gaara: Don't...ever...touch...her...AGAIN!! (Injures Hiashi so bad that he cant move) (pick's up Hinata with a worried face)**

**Gaara: you okay?**

**Hinata: Yeah...thanks Gaara.**

**Me: Now you see why I put you guys together?**

**Hinata: Yup!**

**Me: I do NOT own Naruto...if I did TenTen would have more screen time and would have a last name. And Gaara and Hinata would be together.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**(Tsunade P.O.V.)**

I groaned. Not only was Shizune nagging at me continuasly, I also had a migraine from all the paperwork. 'Man, If there was ever a time for Sake, it would be now. "O.K. now here is a new stack of paperwork, along with some nice water." Shizune said smirking.

Tsunade just looked at her with evil eyes. "I dont need more work and water...I need more sleep and sake." She said with venom in her voice.

Shizune just looked at her. "Well I think that this paperwork will capture your attention." Shizune said. Tsunade just snorted as if she belived that no paperwork would ever capture her attention.

"Well, what is it?" Tsunade asked in a slow bored tone. She really, really, _really_ wanted out of here so she could go to her Sake room. Yes folks, She has a room completely filled with Sake.

"Apparently, there have been pirate attacks." Shizune said, seriousness in her voice. Tsunade spat out the water she had decided to try, and burst out into fit's of uncontrolable laughter.

"P-PIRATES?! HA! THAT'S ABSURD!HAHA! PIRATES HAVENT BEEN IN THESE PART'S FOR OVER A HUNDRED YEARS!" Exlaimed a hysterical Tsunade.

Shizune just looked at her and pushed the folder toward her. "If you dont believe me than read the report" She said not seeing the humor in the situation.

Tsunade sweatdropped, but took the folder. As she read it her eyes kept getting wider and wider until she yelled "SHIZUNE! GET ME NEJI, SHIKAMARU, SASUKE, KIBA, GAARA, AND KANKORO, AND KAKASHI!! STAT!"

Shizune quickly bowed and ran out of the office exscaping Tsunade's rath. A few minutes later she came running back with the boy's in tow.

"I'm here Tsunade-sama! And I've brought those requested!" Shizune stated although she didnt really have to, since it was pretty obvious.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Kiba asked. Tsunade growled and that instantly shut everyone up...even though the only one talking was Kiba.

"First off, Gaara, Kankoro, your village has been attacked by Pirates. One of the villager's caught a glimpse of them. Two had blonde hair, one with a ponytail and one with four pony tails, one had pink hair, one had purple hair, one had her hair in two buns, and the last one had midnight blue hair...and white eyes." As Tsunade stated the last description she looked at Neji who had wide eyes.

"Wait a minute! Did you say that one pirate had her hair in four ponytails?" Questioned Kankoro while Gaara was wondering why Kankoro was so interested in that particular one. **(he was to young to remember Temari) **

"Yes, I did." Tsunade said, feeling a headache coming on.

"And one of them had White eyes?" Neji asked.

"Yes, now back on track I'm sending out Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and if Gaara and Kankoro want to come then they can since I can't force them on the mission." Tsunade said rubbing her temples. Gaara and Kankoro looked thoughtful.

Kankoro broke the silence when he said, "Gaara, you go on the mission. I have to go back to Suna to help with repairs." The main reason Kankoro was alowing Gaara to go and not him was because Temari had a better chance at remembering him, thus blowing the whole mission.

Gaara just looked at Kankoro and said "Hn" Tsunade looked aggravated after Gaara said this and yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES 'HN' MEAN?!" Tsunade finished with a angry mark on her forehead. The other's just backed away slowly.

"It means yes." Stated Sasuke and Neji. The only ones who could decipher the different meanings of 'Hn' Tsunade slowly calmed down.

"O.K. I'm sending you out tomarrow so get a good night's rest. OH! and you have to go undercover as new pirate's joining there crew, or else you'll be way to suspicious." Tsunade stated as if she knew what it was like to be a pirate, making the young ninja again slowly back away from her.

"Dismissed!" Tsunade yelled and that was all she had to do before all had left the building. Including Shizune. "sigh, now would be a good time for Sake." She said, and with that left to her Sake room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Yes yes, very sucky. But I wrote all of this after school. And school had me wipped out. So leave me alone. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chappie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright! I've finally decided to update 'A Pirates Life For Me.' I just want to thank everyone who has helped me and has given me idea's. There is alot of you so I wont type it, but you should know who you are. Anyways. I do not own Naruto or any of it's character's.**

**--**

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

Me and the other's had just made it to a dock where we saw something we once thought we would only see in fairy tales. A real Pirate Ship. It was amazing. But for some odd reason we couldnt hear any feet scurrying around on the ship's deck above. Looking at each other we all decided to check it out. We were already in our disquises so we didnt have to change or anything. We climbed aboard but didnt see anything, when suddenly a figure swung down from the ropes that were there.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes though when she spoke her voice was like ice. "Who are ya? Intruders? Well let me tell ya somethin, ya wont steal anything we've stolen!" She had a gruff voice. She looked ready to fight.

"Oi! Ino! What's goin on?" Another voice called out. A brunette stepped out of the shadow's. She had chocolate brown eyes brimming with curiousity that quickly turned icy as soon as she saw us.

"Nothin TenTen. We just got some people who obviously hadnt heard the sayin 'Curiousity _killed _the cat'" The pirate Ino said while smirking. The brunette observed us with her eyes.

"Ne Ino. Don't kill 'em yet. We gotta take 'em to the Cap'n. She might find use for 'em." The pirate TenTen said.

"Yer right TenTen. You!" She said while turning to us. "Follow us. And If ya try somethin we'll not hesitate to kill ya. Understood?" We all nodded. They were playing right into our hands without them knowing it. We started to follow the two pirates. We were walking for a couple of minutes when we saw a girl with four blonde pigtails walk out of a room. This seemed to fit the girl that my brother was so interested in.

She turned to us and with a nod at the two pirates to acknowledge them she started to talk. "Ino, TenTen, who're they?" she questioned.

"Trespaser's. Temari where's the cap'n?" Questioned the brunette.

"Below deck with Sakura and Hinata discussing our next move." Temari said. I saw Neji's head shoot up in surprise when he heard the name 'Hinata' I guess he know's her or something.

"I see. In that case, you got some rope?" Ino asked.

"Yup, hold on." With that said Temari went back into the room and a couple of minutes later came back with a whole bunch of rope. She tossed the rope to TenTen and said "Have fun." With that she walked off. Before anyone could blink, we were all tied up with TenTen tightening the ropes.

"Wha? How?" I heard Kiba splutter from shock. I was currently wondering the same thing.

"TenTen watch 'em will ya? I gotta go back to my post 'fore Cap'n finds out I left." Ino said before running off.

TenTen sighed before sitting on a barrel facing toward us. Neji decided to talk at this moment. "So, what happens now?" He questioned.

"If the Cap'n likes ya, ya will stay here on the ship with us and join our crew...willing or non-willing." TenTen said not once blinking, as if she thought we would disappear if she did.

"And if she doesnt?" Neji asked again. Well isnt he talkative today?

"Then you die." She said bluntly. We all shivered at that. The way she said it sounded like she didnt care if we died or not.

"And your okay with it?" Neji asked. Did he take a talking pill today?

"In this crew, we're never okay with killin someone. But if we simply let ya go, who's to say ya won't go off and give the land-lover's our names, discription, and what our ship look's like?" She asked. Wow. For someone who didnt go to school she sure is smart.

"But arent pirates supposed to be cold, and mercfulless?" Yup you guess it. Neji asked the question.

"We arent most pirates." She replied.

Before Neji could ask another question another presence made itself known.

"TenTen who are these people?" We looked over and saw a Purple haired woman with a teenage pirate on each side of her. The one on her left was a girl with bubble-gum pink hair. I turned to the right and what I saw made me _almost _gasp. She was beautiful. She had midnight blue hair that went to her shoulder's and eyes like Neji's. Though the pirates couldnt tell that since Neji was wearing contact's to hide the color of his eyes.

"Trespaser's Ino found." She replied while standing up and walking over to them. "We decided to let ya decide what to do with 'em Cap'n Anko." She said.

The apparent Captain looked at us all with eye's that held knowledge that none should not have...death. She apparently saw something when she looked at Kakashi so she turned back to the other pirates. Ya did say that we needed more hands on deck right Sakura?" She questioned.

The pinkette nodded. So that means the other one is Hinata. "Well I guess we could let 'em stay. For now. Each of you girl's will pick one to show 'em the ropes 'round here." Then she turned to us and said. "You will stay here for now. One false move though and..." She got a twisted smile as she moved her finger's across her neck in a slicing motion. With that she turned on her heel's and walked away with the pinkette. Leaving Hinata and TenTen to cut the ropes. I smirked. 'Phase one complete.' I thought.

--

**Allright! I updated! Looks like the boy's managed to be accepted as new ship-mates...but will they be able to stay like that for the remainder of the mission? I have no clue. Or do I? Dun Dun DUNNN!! Anyways review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hola! Listen...I have writer's block for the following stories: The Forgotten Ones, High School...What a Drag, and Kunoichi Crush. If anyone has any idea's, could you please tell me. And if you have any fact's on Santa please tell me. I am writing a sequal to Santa Clause.**

**Hinata: U-um...who is my crush in Santa Clause?**

**Me: I shant tell!!**

**Hinata: Uh...**_**right, **_**well...Red Moon-Chan does not own Naruto.**

**Me: (cries)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

"Al'right, looks like yer stayin here for awhile. I still dont trust ya, so i'll be watchin ya. No arguements." I said sternly, as I cut the ropes from the boy's.

"Geez, dont scare 'em to much Hina." TenTen said with amusement in her voice.

I snorted as I turned to her. "Feh, they're not scared. If they were, they wouldn be able to look me in the eye." I told her before turning to the guy's. "Names?" I asked/demanded.

"Neji." Said the long haired one.

"Sasuke" The chicken but one said

.

"Kiba" The fang-faced one said.

"Shikamaru" Pineapple-head said.

"Kakashi" The one with the mask said.

"Gaara" Apple-head said.

I looked at each of them in the eye's. Neji, obviously, was wearing a form of contact's. Other than that they seemed to look like normal travelers. "You! Neji, why are ya wearin contact's." The travelers looked suprised to find that I even knew what contact's were. I rolled my eye's.

"Er...I need help seeing?" He said uncertainly. I snorted, as did TenTen.

"Feh. Ya'righ. Do ya think I was born yesterday? You can see fine. Yer obiously hidin yer real eye-color." I said as I turned my attention away from them to face TenTen. "Well TenTen, Ya heard the Cap'n. We each getta train one of 'em. Which do ya want?" I asked, uncaringly.

"I'll take the one ya were questionin, Hina" TenTen said, amusement lacing her tone.

"Fine. Could ya go and get the other's?" I asked, even though I knew I could just comand her to do it and she would. After all, I am the first mate.

She nodded and headed off to collect the other's. While she was gone I went to the task of untieing the traveler's, now pirates.

"So..." Kakashi began. "You're the second mate? Arent you a little young?" He asked trying to start a conversation. Alright, if it's a conversation he want's. It's a conversation he'll get. Just not the way he thinks.

"Pfft. Arent ya a little old to be traveling, and wearin a mask like a little boy dressin up?" I asked, montoneously.

"You remind me of Hyuuga's. Except they dont speak like you do." Sasuke said. My eye's immediately flashed in anger. I soon had him pinned to one of the ships support beams while holding his throat tightly in my hands.

"Don't EVER compare me to those emotionless teme's!!!" I said while slightly sqeezing his neck tighter when I said 'ever'. He nodded as best as he could, while turning purple in the face. I dropped him carelessly on the floor, and turned to the other's. "Do _**you **_have anyone to compare me to?!" I questioned. They all shook there heads like scared little mice.

"Good. If ya EVER say that name, near me again, I swear ya won't live to regret it." I say calmly while going up next to one of the small cabins set on the ship to lean on it. I shot my specialized death glare at them. All, but one flinched. I looked towards him. It was the one with fiery red hair and peircing blue-green eye's. He stared evenly at me. He immediately had my respect. No one, except the other pirates, had ever not been affected by my death glare.

I gave him a nod in acknowledgement. He seemed suprised by the motion but gave a nod back anyways. For the first time I looked directly in his eye's. I realized that they had pain, hurt, saddness, but the thing that caught my attention the most...was the knowledge of death. Very few had this knowledge. This was because the people that did, were mostly all dead. I don't know how long I was staring at him, when I heard the other's come up.

"Hey Hina!" Ino exclaimed. I turned to them and let a smile grace my face. I could never hold down a smile when I was near them. They were like my family.

"Hey. We're here to pick who's trainin who. Take yer pick. Except for the long haired one. TenTen has already chosen him." I say, boredom evident in my voice.

"Hmm...I'll take fangs!" Ino said smiling at the nickname. I nodded at her choice.

"Kiba! Yer with Ino." I said. Kiba obediantely walked over to her and stood by her side.

"I'll take pineapple." Temari said lamely, as if she'd rather be doing anything else but this. Come to think of it...we all probally were. Except Ino and Sakura.

"Shikamaru! Temari." I said simply sayin there names so that they would know what to call each other.

"Chicken-butt." Sakura said boredly. Which came as a surprise to me. Usually, Sakura would be all happy-go-lucky.

"Sasuke, Sakura." I said as I watched Sasuke walk over to Sakura cautiously. As if he thought that she would throw herself at him. I smiled at the thought. As if Sakura would do that.

I realized that I was the only one who hadnt chosen. And I did want to find out about the red-head. So I said. "Well, I dont want to teach the old man anythin...plus he looks like a pervert...so I'll take Gaara."

Kakashi looked angry. "This 'old man' has a name, ya'know." He said disgruntled. I smirked.

"So ya dont deny that yer a perv." I said slyly. I heard the other's snicker while Kakashi looked positively baffled.

"Yer to report to the Cap'n. She'll be yer teacher." I said before turning to the other's. "Al'righ. Back to yer post's. And take who ya'v chosen to start teachin 'em the ropes."

"Aye aye, vice Cap'n" They said jokingly in unison. I lightly glared at them.

"If I'm vice Cap'n, then I can tell ya to walk the plank." I said joking yet sounding serious, making everyone gulp.

"R-right...um...Gaara, good luck. Ya'll need it." Temari told Gaara seriously. I could see him roll his eye's. He is interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't kill me!!!! It sucked and it was short I know but...It'll get better. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Yo! Listen. I've gotten a couple of complaints about the pirate talk. So i'll make them talk normal. If you want them to talk pirate, then you can pretend.**

**Orochimaru: Ssssssshhhheeeeeee ddddooooooosssseeennntttttt ooooowwwwwwnnnnn Nnnnnaaaaaaarrrruuuuuuttttttoooooo-kkkuunnn (She dosent own Naruto-kun)**

**Me: DIE YOU GAY PEDOPHILE!!!! (Attacks OrochiGAYmaru.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

"R-right...um...Gaara, good luck. Ya'll need it." Temari told me. I rolled my eye's. Seriously how bad could this 'Hinata' girl be? I looked over at Hinata and found her smirking at me.

"Gaara won't need luck. It's not like I'll bite his head off." Hinata said with her head still turned in my direction. Suddenly it felt as if I was trapped in her gaze. I couldnt turn my head away from her's. She...captivated me.

My gaze was torn away as the same pirate that spoke, spoke again "Hehe...Right...Like I said before Gaara. Good Luck." Temari said seriously before walking off with Shikamaru. One by one the other's left in their assigned pairs, until only Hinata and I were left.

"Alright, Gaara. Let's get started with your training." Hinata said, back to her cold voice she had before her pirate friends arrived. I wonder why.

"Hn." Was my answer. She started showing me around. So far I had seen the kitchen, eating section, meeting room, and the map room. She led me to a bunch of cabins lined together.

"This is where we sleep. You and your friends will share that cabin." She stopped to point at a cabin "If you need anything the other pirates and I will be in that one" She pointed at one across from our cabin. "Oh and friendly tip. Don't need anything." She said smirking as if she knew something.

"Hn. I have a question." I said. She looked up in suprise. As if she thought I would never talk.

"I might have an answer." She replied wearily.

I couldnt help but smirk. She didnt lower her guard. Not one second. "What are the other cabin's for?" I asked.

She suddenly smirked a smirk that actually sent _chills _down my back. "Torture." With that she started walking forward to another section. I followed her, trying to show that she hadnt affected me.

"Hn. Another question." I said almost softly.

"_Yes _Gaara?" She asked trying to sound irritated. Though she held a small smirk.

"Why are you so cold. Except towards the other pirate girls?" I asked.

"Feh. Do you think that I would _actually _warm up attomatically to strangers I just met? When and _if _I get to know you. I'll warm up. 'Till then. You might as well get used to me acting like this." She said convincingly. However, once I looked into her eye's I saw a certain...saddness.

"That's not the whole story." I said coldly. She paused mid-step.

Slowly, she turned toward me. "How would you know?" She asked cautiously.

"Your eye's. You may not show anything but coldness on the outside. However, your eye's show all." I say closing my eye's as I spoke. Which was a mistake on my part. Suddenly I felt a fist try to connect with my head. Only to be stopped by my sand. My eye's opened to see a wide eyed pirate. It would be quite humorous if it werent for what had caused her facial expression.

"Wha? How?" She asked in a dazed tone.

"Um...I-" I tried to think of an excuse for my sand.

Suddenly Hinata smirked and put her hand over my mouth. "Sh...Alright. This is how it's gonna be. You keep your ability, secret. And I'll keep my story a secret. Deal?" She asked still smirking. "Or if that's a no-go you tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine." She said as she took her hand off of my mouth. I couldnt help but smirk back. The girl knew her way around the system. Smart. For a pirate.

"Deal." I said.

"Now let's go." She said as she started walking forward.

'What a strange girl' was the only thought going through my head.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Neji P.O.V)**

"Alright. Welcome to the Black Butterfly." (Name of the ship) "You'll be helping me with my job on the ship." TenTen said cheerfully. Arent pirates supposed to be un-cheerful?

"Er...Ok." I said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. The jobs fun. We'll be working in the armory. We get to sharpen and take care of all weapons." TenTen said with a certain glint in her eye's.

"Sounds...fun?" I said in reply to her enthusiasm. 'Feh. I bet the weapons here are lame girly weapons. Heh, I wonder if they consider a _fan _a weapon.'

"Oh it is! We have all kinds of weapons. There are swords, Katanas, Knives, Guns, so on, so on. Alot of work, but hey! Rome wasnt built in a day." She said talking about weapons as if she were talking about a family member.

"Great. I _love _weapons." I said emphasizing 'love' a bit.

"Well then you're already considered a friend in my book. So tell me. Why are you _really _wearing contacts? It's obvious that your not really blind." She asked quickly changing from one subject onto another. A more uncomfortable subject.

"Erm...My eye's tend to freak people out." I said, not completely lying. My eye's _did _freak people out.

"Hmm...Well you don't have to worry about that here! I mean. If we can deal with Hinata's strange eye color, we can definatley deal with yours. So you don't have to wear yours anymore." She said smirking at me. As if she knew I had something to hide.

"Ummm...Well you see. I'm so used to wearing contacts that it would seem un-natural for me to suddenly stop wearing them. So, I think I'll keep them." I said this time completely lying. These contacts burned my eye's like a fire ball jutsu.

"Heh...Well I guess that's alright. Anyway's here we are!" She said stopping in front of a wooden door that had two swords crossing each other attached to it.

TenTen opened the door to show dozens upon dozens of weapons. The room was stock-full!

I looked over at the pirate girl to see that she had a dreamy glint in her eye's. "Er...So I guess you're obsessed with weapons?" I asked though it sounded more like a statement.

She rolled her eye's and said in a sarcastic tone "_No, really now? I had nooo idea." _With that she walked over to a bunch of swords, picked one up, and started to sharpen it.

The one thought running through my head was 'What a strange girl' as I started to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kiba P.O.V.)**

"Alright dog-boy! You get to help me with my job! Which is look-out!" The loud blondie shouted. I glared. And people called _me _loud? She beats me by a mile! HOLD UP! _She _beat _me_? I DON'T THINK SO!!!! Time to go into super loud mode!

"That's AWESOME!!!!" I yelled. Ino paused mid-step. She slowly turned to me and smirked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you _challenging _me?" She asked competitivly

I smirked as I realized what she meant. "Maybe."

"Oh, It's so on..." She paused for a moment until, "WELL?! HURRY UP!!!!! LET'S GO DOG-BOY!!!!!" She yelled loudly. Ow. I think she made me deaf.

"OKAY!!!!!! LET'S GO BLONDIE!!!" She glared at me as if I were a guy who just touched her butt.

"What...did...you...SAY!?!?!?" She shouted. 'She's louder than my teamate.' I thought as I covered my hands over my ears. (I'm talking about Kiba's girl teamate. He has a different one and this one is _really _loud.)

She suddenly smirked and said "HA! You covered your ears first!!! I WIN!!! IN YOUR FACE DOG-BOY!!!!!" She shouted.

I smirked. "For now blondie...for now." I said as she glared at me. She rolled her eye's as we came to a stop in front of a large pole. Looking up I saw a big basket at the top which had room for at least two people.

"Alright Dog-Breath! This is our station." She said as she started climbing the ladder to get to the basket. She beckoned for me to follow.

"We are lookout. If you see anything weird you immediately report to either Hinata or Cap'n Anko. Capishe?" She asked me. I nodded. How hard is it to mess this up? And I thought that being a pirate would be cool. Shows what I know. Feh. I bet they never even come across other pirates...

But, even if being a pirate kinda sucked. The pirate girl's were exciting. Especially blondie...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short and took so long to write. I've been busy with stress. Mainly my friend's stress. I'm usually a very stress-less person. Even when It comes to state testing. But my two bestest friends are going through lot's of stress. So I think I've got sympathy stress. If there's even such a thing. **

**Anyway's. I've been busy with stress, school, fear from sewing a needle through my hand, (We start sewing in FACS class next week) jealousy from my little sister (She's kinda got bad grades, whilst I am maintaining an A-B average.) and all these new idea's that keep popping into my head. **

**Anyway's, to those excited about a new chappie to this story, I hope you enjoyed. SasuSaku, ShikaTema, and KakaAnko next chappie. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Me: Hola my peoplez!!! Wassup? Anyways. I have updated my first story in awhile. I hope it's all okay. My writing skillz aren't topnotch at the moment. I don't own Naruto. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Shikamaru P.O.V.)**

I groaned. The troublesome woman would not shut up. How much can one person talk? Ugh! Troublesome.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" She yelled, thus, pushing me out of my troublesome thought's.

"Unfortunately troublesome woman." I said smoothly as she seethed.

"What...Did...You...Say?!" She snarled sexily. I blinked twice in shock. I did _not _just think that

"I said. 'Unfortunately troublesome woman' Do I need to spell it out." I said, purposely being arrogant.

She scowled, then smirked. "No. That's alright. But here's a little advice." She said as she got right up next to my ear. "I can blow you away." She whispered sweetly. Then she let out a growl as she said "Literally" With that she started to walk forward with a little sway to her hip's.

I stood numbly for a minute, just content in looking at her. Then I remembered her choice of words. "Hey! What did you mean by that?!" I yelled as I ran to catch up.

"Do I need to spell it out." She called over her shoulder, using my own words against me.

'_What a troublesome woman' _I thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sasuke P.O.V)**

"Alright. You'll be helping me with the coordinations. Do you know how to read maps?" the pinkette asked. I scoffed. Of course I knew how to read maps. I'm not an idiot.

"Hn." I said.

"Excuse me. Perhaps you didn't hear me right. Do you or do you _not_ know how to read maps?" She said icily. She turned and glared at me. Gah, what is it? Glare-at-Sasuke day?! First the Hyuuga-look-a-like, and now the pinkette.

"I know how to read map. I'm not stupid." I replied just as icily.

The pinkette smirked. "Good. Because the last person I worked with that was an idiot, was never seen again."

"Really?" I asked. 'Feh. She's trying to scare me.' I thought.

"Really really." She grabbed my wrist. "Now come on. The coordination room is this way." With that she dragged me off into a room. A room filled with different maps showing a detailed discription of each ocean/land known.

"Woah..." I said. The pinkette snickered.

"Well don't just stand there gawking. We gotta plan our next move." She walked over to a map covered table and sat down. "Come over here and help me."

As I walked over to join her, only one thought crossed my mind. 'What a wierd girl.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kakashi P.O.V.**

I stealthily (cough lazily cough) into the captains room with my favorite reading material of course. Right when it got to the good part...I had to dodge a dagger aimed at my face. I looked up and into the scariest thing on earth. An angry pirate woman with a really good aim.

"What the hell are you reading?!" She yelled. I shakily held out the book. I hope it'll be alright...

She grabbed the book and started to read it. Woah, woah, woah. Hold on now...Pirates can read? Who knew. My attention was diverted by the slight perverted noise coming from the purple haired woman. She had a slight blush on her face. My eyes widened. She liked books like that. Hm...interesting.

"Ah...ahem." She coughed as she realized what she was doing. "This book is a disgrace. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to confisticate it." With that she walked off. My book in hand.

My world came crashing down around me. How was I gonna survive this mission without my wonderful book!? That was limited edition, it was even signed by the author. Why cruel world?! Why!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah...can't really think of anything for Kakashi and Anko. Anyways. Sorry it's so short. But I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
